Sunset Mall
Secret passages *'13th Haven' Strip Club - North side of the map. From the spawn go northeast until you hit a restaurant; from here you can see if the passage is open (crate is visible). Now head east and then north into the AllStar bowling alley, and continue north until you exit out a door by the video games. Head north-west into the "13th haven" strip club. The crate can be found by going east and then south down the hallways to the private office. There is also a gun bag and a safe in the office with the crate. *'Chestnut Hotel Suites '- From the spawn, go southwest until you see the crashed Helicopter, go through the bookstore to avoid the dead. At this point, stay on the path and keep going through the South path(S/E). You will pass through the Unicorn Meeting Area and will see a Flower Store (bottom). Right by it, there will be an Office with 4 large Sofas, go in and out (S/W) until you reach a narrow path, after which you will go (S) . You will be in Pipeboy Plumbing Supplies, and (S/W) the secret passage is here. Once you're in the parking lot, head down and right, then upwards towards the Kasai Sushi Bar and Texan Paradise pub. At this point, you can look at the map for the crate *'"Midnight" Laser Game' - From spawn head south-west (even after the hallway ends) until you hit a computer center. Go south-east and down the hallway with movie posters. Keep going in the direction of the hallway until you reach the laser tag room with colored lights. To get to the chest, follow the passageway south-east and then head north. *'Dailyneed Supermarket Freezer' - From spawn head south-west (even after the hallway ends) until you hit a computer center. Then go north west until you enter a supermarket, and go to north-west most corner to find the passage entrance. The crate can be found by going to the far side of the freezer, going up to the fence, all the way back to other end, and then to the other side yet again to get the crate. This passage also has a lot of meat spots to plunder. Vegetable garden blueprint The blueprints found here will unlock the vegetable garden (see page for locations). The blueprints look like a pair of gardening gloves with a box of fertilizer next to them. Useful Places Bowling Hall: this place is useful due to the lockers room on the right. To find the bowling hall from the spawn go east following the garden wall, then go south/east. You will find a big door with lots of bowling balls. Indoor Pool: this is one of the best places to find rare items, juices, water, and cakes. Going west from spawn enter the 5th room, you'll find the waiting room with 4 vending machines and one Safe behind the desk. Going north you will find a hallway with 2 other vending machines, on the right, there are the two lockers rooms and on the left, you'll find the cafeteria. Toy Shop and Kindergarten: these two locations are great spots to farm fabrics and plastic. You can find them going east from spawn, then go south while following the garden wall. When you pass the fence with the wather on the floor and the electric cable you will find the Toy Shop on the left, in front of the Toy Shop entrance there is the kindergarden entrance with a locker room on the right. Side missions , , , then kill 3 screamers |notes = The best source for components is Screens, electricity is best to find all kinds of battery items (especially Laptop battery), and best source of metal is probably finding an Industrial metal piece (there's a set location for one in construction area). You can find both electronics and batteries in the room NEO is in, but if you need more you can check out the cyber cafe south west of the pool area and south of the super market entrance (the one that connects tot the ). }} Map Click to enlarge. Map image provided by Bogkitty. Gallery Sunset Mall toy store.png|Toy Store south east of garden. Go place to farm fabric and plastic. Sunset Mall map.png|Map of Sunset Mall without any icons. Sunset Mall map detailed.jpg|Map + Side Quests / Containers / Blueprints (By YamDrawer) Category:Blue prints